All the Shows: Volume Three 2006-2010
All the Shows: Volume Three 2006-2010 Plot VeggieTales presents All the Shows Volume 3! A must-have collection of favorite shows from 2005-2010. This 10 disc set includes "Sweetpea Beauty," "Moe and the Big Exit," "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple," and more! Plus, one of the most popular seasonal favorites, "Saint Nicholas." Build your collection today with this amazing box set and celebrate 20 years of VeggieTales. It's perfect for new fans, collectors, grandparents and churches! Stories #Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler #LarryBoy and the Bad Apple #Gideon: Tuba Warrior #Moe & The Big Exit #Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue #Abe And The Amazing Promise #Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella #Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving #Pistachio: the Little Boy that Woodn't #Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Characters *Larry the Cucumber *Bob the Tomato *Sheerluck Holmes *Dr. Wattson *Pa Grape *Scotlad Policeman *Madame Blueberry (character) *Food Factory Manager *Jean Claude Pea *Customer Jimmy & Jerry *Detective Bill Trout *Sergeant John Spud *Mirror Guard *Cabby *Phillipe *Poncho *Prime Minster *Don Quixote *The shortest carrot *The gourd *Bill With Yellown Hair & Golf Club *Unnamed Cucumber Kid *Bill With Yellow Hair and Yellow Shirt *Charlie Pincher *Janior *The gourd With Brown Hair and Green Shirt *Red Ball *Bill *New Larry Boy *The shortest carrot With Brown Hair and Reddish-Pink Shirt *Unnamed Village Man *Village Man with Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Hat and Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Shirt *Unnamed Villager Woman *Villager Women with Tan Dress *Unnamed Village Girl *Unnamed Fly Villager *Bob Pea *Unnamed Nineveh Daughter *A Pea With Gray Hat *James Pea *Peasants *Carrot Men With Brown Hair Green Stripes Shirt and Brown Rope *Unnamed Villager Old Man *Villager Old Man with Black Shirt *Cockney Eagle *Fly Villager with Green Olive Raggedy Shirt *Carrot Men *Waitress *Unnamed England Woman *French Spy *Carrot Men With Brown Hair Tan Shirt and Brown Rope *Unnamed England Women's Sister *Phillipe Pea *Jerky Vendor/Laundry Man *Unnamed Pea Boy *Doyle *Maid Scallion *Maid Carrot *Maid Onion *Maid Cucumber *Mr. Nezzer *Jean Claude Pea *Commentators *Archibald Asparagus *Carrot Men *Angels *The Football Player Peas *Warrior Band *Parade Gourds *Unnamed Villager Old Man *The American Peas *Carrot Men With Green Stripes Shirt and Brown Rope *Carrot Men With Tan Shirt and Brown Rope *Unnamed Village Girl *Bob the Tomato *Laura Carrot *Moe *Mayor's Daughter *Sally *Petunia Rhubarb *Aaron Asparagus *Zippy the Bison *Baby Moses *Moses *Jethro *Jethro's Wife *Ma Grape *Workers *Bear *Yoshi Pea *Fifi French Pea *Charlie Pincher *Mayor and Dodgeball City *Mayor Nezzer *Western Carrots *Westren Gourd *Western Carrot Narrator *Young Cucumber *Huckleberry Larry *Tomato Sawyer *Jimmy With White Stem *The King of Mimphis *Lunt With White & Brown Hat *Archibald Asparagus *Archibald With Yellow Sweater *Archibald With A Red Bow Tie *Pa Grape with Black Tophat *Otto *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry (Characters) *Jerry with White Stem *Barking Steve *Potato Guys *Clark Wayne *Jean Claude Pea *Chanto *Little Jimmy *Mama Belle *The Duke of New Orleans *Silly Song Scallion *Mr.Dooley *Cheer leader Peas *The Ticket Agent *Oscar *Zucchini Brothers *The Baker Gourd *German Peas *The Veggie Carnval *Unnamed England Woman *Unnamed England Boy *Unnamed England Man *The American Peas *Wyatt *Unnamed Onion Women *The Banker *Unnamed Scallion Men *Unnamed Scallion Men 2 *Jerky Vendor/Laundry Man *England Woman with Tan Colored Dress *Ma Carrot with Blue Hat and Blue Clothing *England Man with Light Brown Top Hat and Brown Coat *Unnamed Scallion 3 *Seymour Schwenk *Percy Pea With Blue Hat *Nezzer's Butler *Grandpa Pea *Mayor Pea *Moses *Policeman Peas *Ma Carrot *Clones Scallion 3 *Clones Scallion 2 *Clones Scallion 1 *Clones Fishermen *Clones The Banker *Miss Kitty *Clones Miss Kitty *Clones Pa Grape *Clones Ma Carrot *Clones Unnamed Onion Women *Clones Penelope *Cop Carrot *Clones Jerky Vendor/Laundry Man *Clones Unnamed England Boy *Clones Unnamed England Man *Clones Archibald Asparagus *Clones Butterbun *Clones Unnamed England Woman *Clones Scallions *Scallion 2 & 3 Without Mouths *Citizens Of The Biggest World Fair *Goldfish *Kitchen Countertop *Junior with Camera *Jimmy Gourd *Miss Achmetha *Mr. Lunt *Dirk Evert *Madame Blueberry *Charlie Pincher *The Shepherd Grapes *The American Peas *Bob's Cat *Chocolate Chip Cookie *Unnamed Scallion Men 2 *Unnamed Scallion 3 *Unnamed Scallion Men *Unnamed Village Man *Villager Women with Teal Blue Dress *Unnamed Fly Villager *Village Man with Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Hat and Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Shirt *Fly Villager with Brown Raggedy Shirt *Carrot Men With Brown Hair Tan Shirt and Brown Rope *Unnamed Villager Boy *Villager Boy *Apples *Carrot Men *Night *Day *Carrot Men With Green Stripes Shirt and Brown Rope *A Pea With Gray Hat and Gray Shirt *Carrot Men With Brown Hair Green Stripes Shirt and Brown Rope *Leo With Brown Hair Blue White Shirt and Brown Belt *A Pea With Gray Hat and Gray Scarf *Mary with Dark Pink Dress *Peasants *Policemans Peas *Unnamed Villager Old Man *Unnamed Scallion Men *Barry Scallion *Frank Scallion *American Scallions *Citizens Of Boo-Boovile *Sheep *Boo Boo Birds *Joshua the Camel *Mom Asparagus *The Three Stooges *Minnesota Cuke *Marten *Larry with Bug Head *Young Scallions *Scallion 1 Jr. *Scallion 2 Jr. *Scallion 3 Jr. *Mr. Muffet *Julia R. *Professor Rattan *Scallion 1, Scallion 2 & Scallion 3 *Sippy Cup Cucumber *Mrs. Banana *Waiter Lunt *Bus Boy *Judge Nezzer *Dory Pea *Arthur With Light Blue Collared Shirt *Jean Claude Pea *Carrot Lady with Red Dress *Dockus Corota *Suzie *Arthur *Carrot Lady *Grandma Gourd *Silly Song Scallion *Carrot Lady with Purple Dress *Dockus Corota with Blue Suit *Suzie with Blue Sweater *Mrs.Josephson *Potato Guards *Wicker *Department of Merriment Clown *Kurtis Carrot *Mexican Girl Pea *Little Sister *Mexican Carrot Lady *Unnamed Villager Woman *Mary *Mexican Girl *Little Sister with Brown Hair *Papaya *Mexican Carrot Girl *Unnamed Carrot Girl *Mexican Boy *Potato Guys with Pink Shirt *Mexican Children *Dirk Evert *Potato Guys with Blue Shirt *Andy *Little Nate *Unnamed Asparagus Boy *Mexican Potatoes *Potato Guys *Dirk with Brown Hair *Mexican Chidren's Parent *Mexican Mary *Kurtis with Red Shirt *Carrot Girl With Yellow Hair *Mexican Carrot Women *Papaya with Brown Hair *Bill with Brown Hair and Blue Shirt *Bill With Yellow Hair and Yellow Shirt *Bill *Po-Ta-To *The gourd *The shortest carrot *Annie *Percy Pea *Mr. Lunt *Scooter *Unnamed Villager Woman *Villager Woman with Brown Hair and Tan Dress *Unnamed Village Man *Village Man with Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Hat and Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Shirt *Winter Carrot Girl *Unnamed Fly Villager *Fly Villager with Brown Raggedy Shirt *Peasants *A Pea With Gray Hat and Gray Shirt *Unnamed Carrot Shepard *A Pea With Gray Hat *Carrot Men *Unnamed Villager Old Man *Villager Old Man With Red Sweater *Carrot Men With Brown Hair Green Stripes Shirt and Brown Rope *Unnamed Greece Customer Girl *Little Sister with Brown Hair *Carrot Men With Green Sweater *Leo With Brown Hair Blue White Shirt and Brown Belt *Mary *Joseph *Little Sister *Mary with Rainbow Dress *Carrot Lady with Red Dress *Joseph With Tan Shirt *Villager Women with Green Dress *Mary with Blue Dress *Dockus Corota with Green Suit *Arthur *Carrot Lady *Citizens of Bumblyburg *Oscar *Dockus Corota with Blue Suit *The Unnamed Cucumber Girl *Grandma Gourd *Scallion Mom *Scallion 1 *Scallion 3 *Dockus Corota *Unnamed Carrot Girl *Citizens of Nineveh *Unnamed Winter Carrots *Joppa Yellow Gourd *Crazed Jopponian *Joppa Green Squash *Jopponian Zucchini *The American Peas *Carrot Lady with Purple Dress *Villager Women with Blue Dress *Kitchen Remodel Manager *Pistachio *Gelato *Khalil *Bob the Cucumber *Steve the Cucumber *Mark the Cucumber *Alfredo *Grandpa Zucchini *Unnamed Scallion Women *Unnamed Villager Woman *Mary *Newspaper Boy *Unnamed Carrot Men *Harol Carrot *Unnamed Cucumber Men *Leo *Unnamed Carrot Boy *Figaro *Unnamed England Woman *Charlie Pincher *Confeti The Fox *Grandpa Gourd *Mrs. Poppyseed *Mom Carrot *The Ducklings *Oscar *Steven *Laura Carrot *Sharpie *The Staplers *Light Bulbs *Legal Pads *Highlighters *Papers *Paper Clips *Rubber Bands *Don Gourdon *Ephraim Apply *Mirror *Unbrilliant *The French Peas *Snoodlerella *Snoodlerella's Stepsnoodle *Snoodlerella's Stepsisters *King Snoodle *Oscar *Steven *Mary *Mary with Rainbow Dress *Unnamed Villager Woman *Villager Woman with Tan Dress Brown Hair *Mary with Blue Dress *Unnamed Village Man *Village Man with Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Hat and Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Shirt *Crazed Jopponian *Unnamed Greece Newspaper Boy *Unnamed Greece Customer Girl *Unnamed Carrot Shepard *Carrot Men With Brown Hair Tan Shirt and Brown Rope *Unnamed Fly Villager *Fly Villager with Brown Raggedy Shirt *Carrot Men Trivia *Due to copyright reasons, Lord of the Beans and The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's are absent from this collection. Category:Episodes Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart